


Accidental Life

by DirtyPinkTeaKettle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, But can it be OOC, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Han Solo, Force Ghost Leia Organa, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Han and Leia's A+ parenting, I love this and hate it at the same time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Probably ooc, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Is Tolerating None of Your Shit Today, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo, When we only get like 15 minutes of Ben Solo?, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyPinkTeaKettle/pseuds/DirtyPinkTeaKettle
Summary: Ben Solo is dead. The First Order is over. And Rey has no idea what to do with herself. And now she has a baby to prepare for. Just her luck.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Accidental Life

He presses his hand against her belly, and wonders how he never realized how small she was before this moment. His fingers wrap around her side, his thumb rests over her heart. He cradles her head in his other hand, and looks into those hazel eyes. They're completely devoid of life, and it breaks his heart. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and reaches toward the light. 

He thinks of all their moments together. He's not sure when he fell in love with her; maybe when she called him a creature in a mask and then escaped, maybe through one of their visions, maybe when she practically killed him and then healed him.

Ben pushes and pushes, even when he starts feeling himself slip, because she has to come back, he can't be in this universe without her. So he pushes until he feels her take a breath, feels her wrap her arms around him, and then he opens his eyes. The knowledge that she's going to be the last thing he sees flits through his mind. He finds a sense of peace in that.

She murmurs his name, staring up at him with those beautiful eyes. When their lips meet, he takes the opportunity to push everything he feels about her toward her mind, and is rewarded with a wave of her emotions back. He wonders when she fell in love with him too. He smiles, a small half smile first, then a larger grin that he just can't contain. He forgets for a moment that he's dying. 

He sends all of his thoughts to her.  _ I love you. I'm so sorry. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'll always be with you. I wish I could stay.  _ Her eyes widen with understanding, and he sees the determination behind them.  _ No. _ He kisses her again; until she accepts that this is the way their story ends. Even if it breaks both their hearts.

He wonders if she knows she's glowing, just before everything goes dark.

  
  


Rey cries for a few minutes after Ben's body disappears, before being in the hellscape that is the Sith temple alone starts to make her skin crawl. She gathers the sabers, scoops up Ben's clothes off the ground. Walking hurts a bit, but none of the physical pain measures up to the way her soul and mind are screaming into the void where her bond with Ben is meant to be. 

She makes her way to her X-wing, pausing to look at the ship Ben had arrived in. Something draws her to it, and she goes willingly. When she enters the ship, she's overwhelmed with the scent of him. His black cloak is slung over the pilot's seat. She adds it to the pile of his clothing in her arms, and makes her way to her ship. Before she slides into her seat, she wraps his cloak around her shoulders. 

When she gets back to base, the celebration is already in full swing. Heads turn at the site of her, climbing out of a legendary ship, wrapped in her greatest enemy's cloak, carrying 2 lightsabers. She makes her way to Finn and Poe. They squeeze her tight to them before insisting she go to the infirmary. The medics fix her cuts and bruises, her cracked ribs. They tell her she's extremely fatigued, and to get some rest. She heads to her room to clean up and try. She dreams of Ben.


End file.
